


F Is For Friends

by cannonJavelin (orphan_account)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Andalites, Animorphs - Freeform, F/M, Fangirl, I'm not sorry for anything, Other, Ramblings, Self-Indulgent, Yeerks, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cannonJavelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” I said.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” he seemed a bit wary.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” I said waving my hand in his direction, “I’m very well trained; I’ll get tazered if I bite.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that…though that is good to know. You just seem very familiar. Have we met?”</p>
<p>“…Well, maybe, we are moving back here. We moved away eight years ago, my dad got relocated.”</p>
<p>“That explains a lot! Remember way back when I threw your lunchbox into the boys’ restroom and you tackled me and made me get it back?”</p>
<p>“You’re that Marco?”</p>
<p>“The one and only,” he said, bowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F Is For Friends

“F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me!” I skipped through my new house cheerfully, “N is for anywhere and anytime at all! Down here in the deep blue sea!”

My newly cut red hair fell in my face as I headed down the hall. My shades were on the end of my nose, not helping to keep the sun out of my green eyes. I had been strapped in the family SUV for three hours since we left our old home, and was ready for something fun, or evil. It all depended on how things worked out. And knowing me, it was more than likely going to end up with evilness, a lot of evilness. Hopefully the neighbors had already experienced all the peace and quiet they needed, because I was ready to enjoy myself.

“F is for fire that burns down the whole town,” I opened the back door and skipped outside, “U is for uranium…Bombs!” My dog Aslan followed close behind, happy for the change in scenery. “N is for no survivors!”

The yard was small, minuscule even! How was I supposed to enjoy my life in this twenty by sixty foot yard? Okay, so maybe that estimate was off…by a lot. Still, these city people honestly need to get some bigger yards. I want to play, not…whatever you could do in my new backyard.

It gets better; the only tree was a no-climbing tree. As in, you try to climb that tree and you end up in the hospital after the branches break. The fences were all privacy fences, the ones that are super tall. This, of course, guaranteed that the first ball I tried to throw or kick was going right over that eight-foot fence.

“Riana, your dad is here in the moving van, go help him start unloading.”

I sighed, my mom always was the sort of person to delegate, and since she’d decided to have one kid…guess whom she always delegated to?

I went out the side gate. My dad was trying to get the back of the moving van open, and failing utterly. He had one of the latches half undone, and the other one untouched.

“Dad, you have to undo the latches. Like this?” I unhooked them both easily and slid the door up.

“Ah, thank you! I knew I was doing something wrong!” Cut him some slack, he’d been driving for twelve hours without sleep.

I picked up two boxes, carried them in, and went back for more. The neighbors were out, making my supposedly simple task, extremely awkward. I picked up two more boxes.

Turning around, because this is completely normal, my foot caught on the concrete driveway. The two boxes of books flew forwards as I fell face first onto the ground. My nose felt sore and my hands were thoroughly torn, blood was trying to slip out of the small cuts in my palms. My new jeans were officially worn in; the small rip in the knee was proof.

And to make it all worse, my new next door neighbor was my age, cute, and standing in front of me with a smug look on his face. “This is the part where I make a crack about you falling for me isn’t it?”

“No, this is the part where you help me up and we talk about my epic skills. Because, after all, tripping over flat surfaces is completely awesome,” I said. My hand went to my nose, where a small cut started to sting.

“Here, I’ll do you one better,” the boy said as he picked up the two boxes.

I pushed myself up off the floor and motioned for him to follow me. “Mom,” I shouted as my new friend placed the two boxes on the stack of others. “Mom, the house tried to kill me.”

Here, let me pause for a moment and tell you a little about myself. My name is Riana, pronounced the same as Rhianna, but with no relation. I don’t feel like telling you my last name; or where I live and go to school. I tend to be sarcastic, annoying, and just a total spazz. When I’m not having a spazz attack, I’m trying to teach myself elvish or to read minds (which tends to end with me not succeeding). My dad is a Computer Programmer and generally laid back guy; my mom is a secretary at a law firm and as high-strung as they come.

She turned from the cupboard she’d been stuffing with plates and bowls, “Honey! What have you done to your new jeans?”

“Oh, you know, the usual, I just tried to kill myself so I could sabotage the economy through the denim market.” That was a lie, just so you know, I don’t know how I’d sabotage the economy through the denim market…I don’t even know if there is a denim market.

“The band-aids and Neosporin are in that drawer, you’re lucky I just unpacked them,” she honed in on my friend as I dug an alcohol swab out of the appointed drawer. “Who’s your friend?”

“I’m Marco, ma’am. I live next door, and when I saw your daughter trying to do a flip I came to help.” He said brightly, I could tell he was smiling as he shook my mom’s hand.

“I was not either trying to do a flip, I was trying to fly. It’s this darned gravity that messed up my take off,” I said as I rubbed at my nose.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Marco. If you don’t mind having to baby-sit Riana for a while, then I will go to the grocery store. We need stuff for lunch.” Once he consented, my mom left. Marco on the other hand, didn’t seem very worried about finishing our job. He was staring at me.

“Hey,” I said.

“Nice to meet you,” he seemed a bit wary.

“Don’t worry,” I said waving my hand in his direction, “I’m very well trained; I’ll get tazered if I bite.”

“It’s not that…though that is good to know. You just seem very familiar. Have we met?”

“…Well, maybe, we are moving back here. We moved away eight years ago, my dad got relocated.”

“That explains a lot! Remember way back when I threw your lunchbox into the boys’ restroom and you tackled me and made me get it back?”

“You’re that Marco?”

“The one and only,” he said, bowing.

“You were the scourge of my existence, I can’t count the number of times you got me in trouble! And you’re about to do it again, come on, let’s finish unloading the van.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He saluted me and marched out.

“Do you remember the numerous beatings I gave you before we moved? You’re about to get another one.”

“Ah, but I’m too cute to get pounded!”

“Keep dreaming.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism will be met with cookies of your choice! Feel free to point out spelling/grammar/style mistakes or give me hints on how to not have stupid stuff in my story! This is going to be several chapters long, and I have a history of rambling. Also, I'm not good at lovey-dovey stuff, so forgive that.


End file.
